un gai'jin à la gakushuu high school
by bokujuu
Summary: ryosei Kokaku, jeune japonais de 18 ans a dut déménager dans le pays d'origine de sa mère Maria Kokaku. 10 ans après, suite à un drame familiale, son père décide pour le bien de toute la famille de retourner au Japon, afin de tout oublier.


**Bon bah voilà mon tout, mais vraiment tout premier écrit sur ce site, je ne pense pas que je suis un virtuose pour manier plume, ou plutôt le clavier xD mais bon je ne pense pas non plus être aussi nul qu'un enfant de bas âge qui écrit pour la première fois, donc dans cette histoire j'encre mon personnage sur une histoire inventée avec les personnages de naruto en essayant au maximum de respecter leur personnalité, voilà vous savez tout j'espère que sa va vous plaire (croise les doigts) ah oui désolé pour la longueur du premier chapitre mais il fallait que j'encre la situation expliquant le retour de mon perso au Japon, bon je n'en dis pas plus je garde le secret pour la suite ^^ !**

**Un gai'jin à la gakushuu high school!**

**Chapitre 1: le départ!**

Tout commença un fameux jour de printemps, le 29 mai 2012, le soleil irradiait le paysage, les oiseaux chantaient, les cris des enfants retentissaient à chaque coins de rue. Il faisait actuellement 27°C, (et oui nous ne sommes pas au japon mais au Portugal, pays de la morue et j'en passe), une légère brise vint caresser la joue de notre personnage, qui à cet instant était entrain de se reposé, allonger sur le sol avec son ballon sous la tête lui servant d'oreiller. Par déduction, nous pensons que notre personnage porte un prénom portugais! Et bah non, malgré les apparences, il se nomme Ryosei, La vie durant ses longues 18 années ne furent pas les plus faciles, beaucoup de gens se moquaient littéralement de lui à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, comme si son nom était un phénomène de foire,

Il était 18h00 passé, Ryo décida de rentrer chez lui afin de rejoindre sa famille. Mais il remarqua avec stupéfaction que personne n'était présent, Il se hâta d'appeler sa petite sœur mais aucune réponse, il fit de même avec le numéro de sa mère mais toujours rien. Soudain dans un fracas assourdissant, il entendit son père crier :

_**« Ryo! Viens dépêche toi ta sœur est à l'Hospital... Remet vite tes baskets et viens! »**_

Fou d'inquiétude il écouta sans hésiter son père, il le suivit, s'assit sur le siège passager avant, boucla sa ceinture, Il eut à peine le temps de la boucler que son père avait déjà passé la troisième, En un temps records, ils furent arrivés devant l'immense façade froide que représentait l'Hospital. Une fois le pied au sol, Ryo eut un mauvais pré-sentiment, un frisson envahis tout son corps durant une vingtaine de secondes. Ils entrèrent dans l'Hospital , une fois a l'accueil Ryo demanda à la standardiste la chambre de sa petite sœur, elle lui répondit de suite que c'était la chambre 542.

son père le regarda et lui montra du doigt l'ascenseur, mais Ryo n'eut que faire de ses recommandations et se précipita vers les escaliers, il répéta sans cesse le numéro de chambre de sa sœur :

**« 542...542... Allez Ryo plus vite! Plus vite! »**

Il gravit les marches trois par trois à une vitesse impressionnante. En moins d'une minute, il avait monté les cinq étages, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et courut dans le couloir en regardant à chaque porte le numéro indiqué. La folie commença à l'envahir, comme si un sentiment de culpabilité se faisait sentir. Mais qu'avait-il bien put se passer? Il trouva enfin la chambre de sa sœur, il s'arrêta devant, mis sa main sur la poignée afin d'ouvrir la porte, quand il entendu une voix inconnue dire avec peine :

_**«Infirmière noté, heure du décès,18h27.**_

_**Cause, rupture d'anévrisme.**_

_**Nous sommes désolé madame, c'est trop tard... Votre fille n'a pas survécu à ses blessures, toutes nos condoléances. »**_

Ryo n'en croyait pas un mot, pas sa petite sœur, pas elle! Pas sa chère petite sœur, les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il ouvrit alors la porte, vit sa mère agenouillée sur le sol en pleure, mais ce qu'il le choqua le plus fut de voir le drap du lit sur le visage de sa sœur, il se rua vers son lit, mais le médecin l'en empêcha, sous l'effet de la colère, il ne répondait plus de ses actes et projeta le médecin contre un mur, il souleva le drap posé sur le visage de sa sœur et … aucune réaction, aucune émotion ne fit surface. Excepté des torrents de larmes qui se heurtaient sur les joues de sa sœur bien aimée, il redressa le buste de cette dernière et le serra fort contre lui, des cris de détresse, de tristesse, puis de rage s'échappèrent de sa bouche. A cet instant arriva son père, le médecin repris enfin conscience, il regarda autour de lui, le père de Ryo l'aida à se relever :

_**« Merci monsieur Kokaku, je suis vraiment désolé pour votre petite fille... Nous avons fait tout ... »**_

_**« Ne vous inquiétez pas je sais que vous avez fais tout ce que vous pouvez, la vie va ainsi on né un jour et on meurt un autre jour, C'est ainsi la dur loi de la nature! »**_

Ces mots furent dis avec beaucoup de peine, une peine que tout père peut comprendre, Il se rapprocha près de son fils, lui fit détacher le corps de ses bras avec force et le serra contre lui pour le calmer en lui adressant ces quelques mots :

_**« Ryo calme toi, cela ne sert plus à rien se ne sont pas tes cris qui la feront revenir, calme toi mon fils, calme toi s'il te plait! Elle ne reviendra plus il faut que tu le comprenne, peut importe à quel point tu pouvais chérir ta petite sœur, tout ceci n'est que passé désormais continue à avancer et ne reste pas figer sur cette tragédie. Je t'en supplie mon fils, n'arrête pas ta vie maintenant en même temps que celle de ta sœur, s'il te plait, porte la dans ton cœur mais ne t'arrête pas maintenant, elle serait terriblement déçut, alors Ryo pense à ton avenir! »**_

C'est alors qu'une femme de taille moyenne assez fine et plutôt bien conservé malgré son âge, les fient s'asseoir, elle regarda ses deux hommes droit dans les yeux :

_**« Ryo, écoute ce que te dis ton père il a raison, tu ne dois pas arrêter ta vie maintenant, ton père et moi savons à quel point Shizune comptait pour toi, elle comptait encore plus pour nous, oublie pas que nous sommes tes parents, mais nous étions aussi les siens, alors calme toi mon chéri s'il te plait! Ta sœur ne voudrait pas te voir dans un tel état et sa nous fais énormément de mal a moi et ton père aussi alors s'il te plait cesse de pleurer »**_

Durant ce petit discours que Christiana adressa à son fils, des larmes d'émotions virent le jours pour enfin s'éteindre sur le sol de la chambre, elle embrassa son fils sur le front et le serra fort contre elle, elle se tourna ensuite vers son mari, qui lui n'était pas en pleur mais était dépité, son teint était devenu blanc tel celui d'un mort, elle lui pris sa main en la caressant, lui fit un sourire et s'exclama :

_**« Kensai, sa ne te ressemble pas de te faire consoler, on a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi pour surmonter cette épreuve! (pleure) S'il te plait mon amour, ne me laisse pas, ne nous laisse pas! Aide nous à surmonter tous sa, je t'en supplie aide nous, seule ton amour et celui de Ryo pourra m'aider à me relever! »**_

Il la regarda, la fixa et eut un déclic, il se rendit encore plus compte de la détresse que cette situation avait causé au sein de sa famille, il ne comprenait pas, tout allait pour le mieux, son travail ne lui posait aucun problème, c'était le bonheur absolu, il ne pouvait rêver d'une meilleure, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi? il se leva brusquement, s'approcha une dernière du corps de sa fille et fit signe aux infirmiers qu'ils pouvaient emmené le corps. Kensai sortit de la chambre en signalant à sa femme qu'il partait remplir les papiers du décès. Ryo et sa mère firent de même, ils quittèrent la chambre afin de s'installer dans leur voiture, aucune mot ne furent échanger pendant une bonne heure, Kensai revint à son tour à la voiture, il mit le contact, le retour paraissait beaucoup plus long que l'aller, rien n'aurait plus la même signification désormais, à l'extérieur le soleil était toujours présent, les enfants jouaient inconsciemment, il faisait toujours aussi chaud, mais au fond du cœur de Ryo, il n'y avait plus qu'un soleil sombre et froid, un paysage sinistre sans signe de vie s'en dégagerait si l'on ouvrait son cœur. Deux jours passèrent, ils furent interminables aux yeux de la familles, durant ces deux jours ils avaient enlevé toutes les affaires de Shizune. Une fois tout emballé, Kensai appela son fils et sa femme, les regarda et leur dit d'un ton ferme :

_**« On retourne au Japon, c'était ce dont Shizune rêvait le plus alors son enterrement aura lieu la bas! Puis sa nous changera d'air, cela ne pourra nous être que plus bénéfique, alors si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient on part demain matin à 8h30! »**_

Ni Ryo, ni sa mère n'y voyait un quelconque inconvénient. Après cette déclaration, Ryo monta dans sa chambre regarda une photo collé juste au dessus de son lit, ses doigts glissèrent le long de cette photo, il se coucha sur son lit, ferma les yeux et se rappela de nombreux souvenirs. Sur cette photo apparaissait un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus mais qui cela pouvait être. Il se redressa, se déshabilla et partit prendre sa douche, Une trentaine de minute après, il fut de retour dans sa chambre, il remarqua un petit mot sur son lit :

_**« Allez je veux revoir ton sourire mon fils, on retourne au japon pour Shizune, mais aussi pour toi, tu pourra retrouver ton meilleur ami comme sa, alors profite a fond de notre retour au pays, ton père qui t'aime! »**_

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur son visage, il posa le mot sur son bureau et commença à ranger ses affaires pour le départ, Il y passa toute la nuit. Sur son réveil était affiché 6h17, son père entra dans sa chambre pour le reveiller, mais c'était avec stupéfaction qu'il vit que son fils était réveillé et lui dit que si tout était prêt qu'il descende car ils allaient partir.

**6H30, HEURE NATIONALE, DEPART DES KOKAKU**

**7H03, ARRIVEE A L'EROPORT**

Kensai partit valider les enregistrements pour le départ, comme dans tout les aéroports, celui de Lisbonne était connue pour sa « rapidité » à valider les enregistrements, une bonne heure plus tard, il revint auprès de sa femme et de son fils, en leur confirmant que le départ était dans vingt-cinq minutes, ils se dépêchaient de rejoindre leur porte d'embarquement, Une fois arrivé devant, une annonce passa :

_**« Les passagers pour le vol Lisbonne-Tokyo sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement! »**_

Suite à cette annonce la petite famille monta à bord de l'avion, ils prirent place, Ryo s'était assis à côté de la vitre, il regarda une dernière fois ce pays qui fut sa terre d'accueil durant douze années, beaucoup de souvenirs firent surface, des joies comme des peines, mais surtout un événement occupa toutes ses pensées, Le temps n'était pas au rendez vous aujourd'hui, la pluie pris le relais du soleil, aucun cris d'enfant mais des bruit insupportables de moteur. Il ferma les yeux, car comme n'ayant pas dormi la nuit dernière, il voulais rattraper son manque de sommeil durant les douze longues heures de voyage. Le pilote annonça que l'avion allait sous peu décollé, alors Ryo commença à s'endormir,

**12H PLUS TARD **

Le voyage s'était déroulé sans aucun problème, aucune secousse méritant de se réveiller en sursaut, le voyage avait été parfait, Ryo avait bien rattrapé de sa nuit, il se sentait en pleine forme. Comme tout voyage, il fallait récupérer ses bagages mais bizarrement il n'y avais eut aucun problème de bagages non plus, aucun bagage de perdu, ou de volé. Alors la famille Kokaku se dirigea vers la sortie, un soleil tapant aveugla notre famille, une température agréable pour la saison accueillit à bras ouvert nos revenants. Rien n'avait changé, enfin si il y avait eut quelques petites modification mais pas de quoi les désorienté. Ryo regarda de part et d'autre de l'aéroport, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu, un très léger mouvement au coin de sa bouche se fit apercevoir malgré tout il était heureux de revenir au Japon, au point qu'il laissa échapper quelque mots discrètement :

_**« Le Japon! Que de souvenirs, dommage que tu ne sois pas la pour voir sa Shizune! »**_

ET VOILA POUR LE PREMIERE CHAPITRE , LE DEUXIEME ARRIVERA D'ICI LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE, DONC CHER LECTEUR J'ESPERE QUE CE TOUT PREMIERE CHAPITRE T'AS PLU SUR CEUX JE TE LAISSE ET MERCI D'AVOIR ACCORDER TON TEMPS A LIRE MON ECRIT!=D


End file.
